The YuGiOh! Christmas ProEveryone Story
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: Christmas-related bashings of every character! Hate someone? See what happens whether they've been naughty or nice this year. Please R/R.


The Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Pro-Everyone Story

By Lady of the Wolves

That's right! As a holiday treat, I have compiled a group of bashings for every character, instead of just poor old Joey (see The Pro-Joey Story). I'm sorry if I killed a character you liked…just skip that one. Enjoy. J 

****

Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of the large and successful KaibaCorp, was actually feeling pretty good. The Christmas holidays were coming up and he had just sealed a large, important deal. He actually hummed some Christmas songs to himself and decided to string up some Christmas lights at KaibaCorp to surprise Mokuba and his employees. He bought a large strand of colored lights at a local department store and returned to KaibaCorp, where he rode the elevator to the top floor and climbed onto the roof. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought as he got over to the edge of the high building and began to string up the lights. He would have asked one of his employees for help, but he wanted it to be a big surprise for everyone. Sighing, he leaned over the edge to secure a certain string of the lights, when a huge gust of wind caught him off balance and threw him over the railing and into empty space, through which he fell many stories before crashing to the streets below and being run over by many large automobiles.

****

Joey Wheeler

It was Christmas Eve, and Joey Wheeler was waiting for dinner. It was finally ready, and he dug in heartily. His sister and mother had actually joined him and his father this year, and the food was better than the good company. Serenity giggled as her older brother inhaled the food, but Joey didn't stop. "This is really good stuff, ma!" he complimented his mother as he chewed on a turkey leg. Joey ate and ate and ate, and his stomach began to grow larger and larger. "Son, maybe you should slow down a bit," cautioned his father as Joey began to swell rapidly. His sister began to cry as his humongous stomach took up the whole room, but he couldn't stop eating. Finally, he ate so much that his stomach could not hold any more food or grow any larger, and he exploded, spraying bits of Joey and pieces of food from his stomach all over the room.

****

Yugi

Yugi had volunteered to help decorate Domino High School for the upcoming winter holidays. It was a brisk, windy Saturday, but Yugi and the other volunteers were enthusiastic about their task. Yugi had been directed to string some bright Christmas lights in the gym for the Christmas dance. With the help of some fellow volunteers, they successfully hung the lights artfully around the gym, even spelling out "Merry X-Mas" in red and green lights. Yugi had just returned from the bathroom when one of his new volunteer friends, Marsha, handed him the cord to plug in. Yugi skipped happily over to the outlet, and prepared to plug it in on the count of three. When his friends reached "three," Yugi plugged the cable into the outlet. His wet hands brushed against the socket and the whole system short-circuited, immediately sending ten thousand volts straight into Yugi and electrocuting him.

****

Yami Yugi

At Yugi's encouragement, Yami was setting up the local city park for the children's enjoyment at Christmas. He grunted as he pushed a large wooden sleigh into position at the Santa Claus display. He arranged the Santa and bag of toys in the front before stepping back to admire his work. He suddenly noticed a smudge on the plastic Santa's face. Frowning, he climbed into the sleigh to wipe it off. Unfortunately, it had iced the night before, and Yami had positioned the sleigh on a large sheet of frozen ground. As Yami got into the sleigh, the sleigh lurched forward and slid on the ice. With a yell, Yami fell to the bottom of the sleigh as it coasted downhill on a path of ice. Helpless to do anything but watch in terror and hold on, Yami rode the runaway sleigh to the edge of the park, where it crashed into a large, frozen lake, in which he froze instantly.

****

Tea Gardner

Tea Gardner skipped happily to school. It was Friday, and the last day of school before the winter holiday break. She was feeling good because she had two easy examinations that day, and she knew she would ace them both. She was also looking forward to the Christmas dance that evening. Hoisting up her bag of presents for her friends, she hurried down the lane. Nearly slipping on a patch of ice, she caught herself, smiled, and bent to tie her shoe. At the exact moment she stopped, a large, potted poinsettia fell from an above window and crashed on her head, shattering her skull.

****

Yami Bakura

It was nearly Christmas, and Yami Bakura was not quite in the "Christmas spirit." Despite Ryou's attempts to brighten him up and show him the meaning of the season, he hated the cold and wished he were back in Egypt. He had even refused to accept a present that Ryou had offered him. It was around noon, Ryou was at school, and Bakura was bored. He wandered around Ryou's house aimlessly, before sinking into a kitchen chair. Looking up, he noticed a single candy cane laying on the table before him. It was rather pretty, he decided, the red and the white intertwining so. Picking it up, he slowly twirled it in his fingers before deciding what the heck. He peeled off the wrapper and stuffed the candy cane in his mouth, gagging and grasping his throat as he choked on it and died.

****

Ryou Bakura

Ryou Bakura happily skated around the ice rink at Domino City Park. It was nearly Christmas, and a large tree in the center of the rink sparkled and shone. He hummed a bit of "Silent Night" to himself as he glided around. He saw some of his friends from school, and waved hello before skating on amiably. After a while, he got cold and decided to go to a local café for some hot cocoa. Turning around, he accidentally got in the way of a semi-pro skater who was showing off her triple axle to her friends. Her right figure skate sliced across his neck, slicing open his jugular vein and spraying blood all over the ice. He crashed to the ice and fell through, drowning and bleeding to death in the lake.

****

Mai Valentine

Only eighteen shopping days until Christmas, Mai Valentine reminded herself as she hiked through the crowded Domino Mall. She had recently won quite a bit of money in a dueling competition, and had decided to buy gifts for her friends this year, something she hadn't done in a long time. Humming happily to herself as she saved some money with a coupon, Mai decided to get herself some Chinese food at the food court. She was tromping past a large toy store when an intercom from the store announced that a new shipment of Blue Eyes White Dragon action figures had just been delivered. The store was instantly swarmed with anxious parents and Mai was trampled under their swift feet.

****

Tristan Taylor

School had finally been let out for the winter holidays, and Tristan Taylor and some other kids from school gathered in the schoolyard to have a giant snowball fight. Winter was Tristan's favorite time of year, and he lived for snowball fights. He soon became the leader of his side of the fight, and was busy showing some of his comrades how to pack a good, hard snowball. He had just stood up when a snowball slammed into face. Twelve more pelted him immediately after, and he was soon smothered under a giant mountain of snow, under which he soon froze to death.

****

Pegasus

It was the week before Christmas, and Pegasus had actually gotten into the spirit. Christmas had been his and Cecilia's favorite holiday, and he had finally realized that she would not want him to be sad and miserable during the wonderful season. Pegasus had traveled to Domino City, where he volunteered as a mall Santa. He dressed in a red fat suit with white trim, and put on his hat before taking his seat. Hundreds on children lined up to see him and sit on his lap, and Pegasus soon realized that this wasn't for him. After about fifty kids, he couldn't take it anymore, and stood to leave. All the children began to cry, and Pegasus was instantly stoned by a mob of angry parents.

Happy holidays, everyone!!


End file.
